Yakushoku
by IKKIttebayo
Summary: Hikaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepati janjinya kepada Akira, yang disambut dengan ekspresi pucat pasi Akira. Janji apa yang dibuat oleh Hikaru kepada Akira?


"_**Y a k u s h o k u d e s u."**_

_**A Fiction Based on Hikaru no GO**_

_**IKKIttebayo**__**, 2007**_

_**Hikaru no Go dikarang oleh Takeshi Obata**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1

Awal bulan Agustus, musim panas ini Hikaru sering datang ke klub igo milik Toya Koyo untuk berlatih igo bersama Akira. Seperti biasa mereka bermain igo dan terlihat sangat bersemangat dan sangat....akrab?

"Hei! Sudah kubilang langkah itu kan sangat ceroboh!"

"Aku tahu itu, Akira!"

"Selalu bilang 'aku tahu' setiap aku memberitahukan kesalahanmu!"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku sudah tahu?!!"

"HIKARUU!!"

"AKIRAA!!"

"PAYAH!! AKU BERHENTI!!"

"BRAAKK!!" Hikaru keluar ruangan setelah membanting pintu geser.

"..." semua pengunjung klub igo terdiam melihat kejadian itu.

"Haah.. (apa dia bilang mau berhenti lagi?? GAWAT!) HIKARU, TUNGGU!!!" Akira yang dilanda kecemasan keluar mengejar Hikaru.

* * *

"CLANG!" mesin otomatis mengeluarkan sekaleng Pocari Sweat dingin.

"PAYAH! ...kenapa si Akira itu?!" Hikaru mengomel di dalam kaleng Pocari Sweat selagi meminumnya.

Lalu ia mencari bangku di taman yang terlindungi dari sinar matahari. Setelah berkeliling, akhirnya Hikaru memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di pojokan. Selagi duduk dan meminum sisa Poca, angin musim panas berhembus menyejukkan emosi Hikaru. Pikiran Hikaru melayang. Ia teringat masa lalunya bersama seorang sahabat terbaiknya yang menghilang karena kebodohannya. Sebenarnya itu kejadian yang sudah lama, harusnya sudah tidak lagi jadi cerita yang sentimentil, tapi karena itu merupakan kejadian yang sangat disesalkan Hikaru, tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata.

"...sai..kalau saja... kau masih ada, Akira tidak akan mengkomplain terus tentang igo ku yang ceroboh... karena kamu yang akan main sai..." Hikaru bergumam dalam penyesalan dan marah akibat ribut dengan Akira tadi.

***

"...hikaru..."

"WUAAA!!" Hikaru yang larut dalam lamunanya kaget setengah mati dengan kemunculan Akira (selalu) yang tiba-tiba duduk dan menyentuh bahunya.

"Akira! Kamu ini benar-benar suka datang tiba-tiba!"

"..." Suasana hening. Saat itu hari sudah mulai sore. Burung gagak sudah mulai berterbangan.

"Maaf." Hikaru memulai pembicaraan tanpa memandang Akira.

"Aku juga." Akira menjawab sambil memandang Hikaru.

"Kamu tadi kenapa hikaru? Apa kamu..." Akira yang cemas tidak enak menanyakan apa tadi hikaru menangis.

"Apa?! (Gawat! Akira melihatnya!)" Hikaru yang terkesiap, langsung diam. Bingung. Masa dia mau menceritakan tentang kebodohannya terhadap sai? Walaupun hikaru pernah bilang kepada Akira kalau suatu saat nanti ia akan cerita, tapi itu masih lama! Apa...suatu saat itu adalah sekarang...?

"Hei!Walaupun kita ini adalah rival seumur hidup, tapi akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan waktuku di habiskan bersama kau untuk main igo!...masa masalah mu kau pendam sendiri?! Aku tidak mau lagi dengar kalau kau mau berhenti dari dunia igo pro! Cukup sekali!" Akira memegang bahu Hikaru erat dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

Sekilas terlintas pikiran untuk menceritakan pada Akira, tapi..kalau tentang sai apa Akira akan percaya? Bisa-bisa ia menganggap Hikaru sudah sinting!

"Akira, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu." Akhirnya Hikaru memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Akira, lagi pula ia sudah janji.

"Apa itu?"

"Tapi kau harus percaya pada setiap detil ceritaku."

"kenapa?"

"Harus!! Ini memang agak sulit diterima oleh orang yang tidak biasa dengan hal ini; tapi kau harus percaya! Cerita ini baru kamu yang dengar dan hanya kamu, Akira!"

"Baik, baiklah. Tentang apa sih?"

"Ingat waktu pertandingan kita berdua di kiin waktu itu? Dan aku bilang...'mungkin suatu saat nanti aku'..."

Seperti disambar geledek disiang hari, wajah Akira tiba-tiba menjadi pucat, dugaanya memang benar selama ini.

"Jadi..ini..tentang...sai?"

Hikaru mengangguk pelan.

To be continue..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NYAHA~!! **

**Fanfiction Hikago yang sudah jadul banget!! **

**Yosh~! aku akan berusaha untuk buat chap 2. mohon doanya~~nyuuu~!**

**Seperti biasa .. tolong repiyu nya~ **

**Arigato minna tachi!**


End file.
